Amnésie Sentimentale
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Sanji ne harcèle plus Nami, elle devrait être contente ! Alors pourquoi cette impression de vide ? Malgré l'impression de Zosan (ZoroxSanji) au début, c'est bien une Sana (SanjixNami) que vous vous apprêtez à lire.


**Amnésie sentimentale**

**chap.1 : "Retour au Baratie"**

_Sanji ne harcèle plus Nami, elle devrait être contente ! Alors pourquoi cette impression de vide ?_

.

_Malgré l'impression de Zosan (ZoroxSanji) au début, c'est bien une Sana (SanjixNami) que vous vous apprêtez à lire. _

.

« -Luffy ! Arrête de jouer avec les altères de Zoro ! _Ordonna Nami_. Tu vas blesser quelqu'un ! »

Depuis ce matin, le capitaine avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Il courait dans tout les sens en transportant à bout de bras les poids d'entraînement du sabreur, et ce dernier essayait vainement de rattraper le garçon turbulent dans le but de récupérer son bien.

« -Luffyyyyyy ! _S'énerva-t-il_. Arrête-toi ou tu vas le regretter je te le jure !

-Ha ha ha ha ha ! Plus vite Zoro, plus vite ! »

L'un coursant l'autre, ils allèrent vers la poupe du Thousand Sunny. Et Zoro, ayant pour une fois une idée de génie, décida de couper par la cuisine pour devancer Luffy, qui retournait déjà à la proue du vaisseau. Tant pis pour ce crétin de cuistot, ses altères passaient avant tout !

Il entra par l'infirmerie, puis poussa la porte de la cuisine et là, il tomba directement sur celui qu'il voulait le plus éviter. Ils se rentrèrent dedans et firent une culbute qui renversa la table. Heureusement, Franky et Robin étaient là, et l'archéologue rattrapa les plats que le cuisinier avait lâchés dans sa chute.

« -**IDIOT !** _Lui hurla de suite Sanji_. S'pèce de gamin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à courir partout comme ça ?

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? _Lui renvoya Zoro en se relevant déjà_. Allez, pousse-toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

-**QUOI ?** »

Le sabreur éjecta Sanji sur le côté et atteint la porte qui menait au pont. Finalement ce raccourcit ne lui avait apporté que des tuiles ! Dehors, Luffy scrutait dans tout les sens la moindre trace de son nakama. Dès qu'il le vit, il se remit à sourire.

« -Zoro ! Te revoilà ! T'en as marre de jouer ? Allez tiens ! Attrape ! »

Sans plus de ménagement, il lui balança l'altère.

« -Luffy tu es fou ! _Beugla Zoro_. »

Mais la porte de la cuisine grinça, et Sanji en sortit, poussant le sabreur sur le côté de colère.

« -Hé le gros babouin ! Déjà tu t'excuse ensuite tu... »

Mais percevant un danger, il se retourna... Un peu trop tard. Avant que personne n'ai put réagir, l'altère lui tomba sur la tête. Le cuistot s'effondra sur place. Zoro se baissa de suite et engueula son capitaine.

« -Luffy ! Teme !* Ne balance pas mes altères comme ça ! C'est fragile ! »

Il ramassa le lourd objet et le mit sur son épaule avec un bruit de tintement. Puis il daigna descendre son regard vers Sanji.

« -Oi, sourcil en vrille. Debout. Fais pas ta fillette. »

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Les autres se rapprochèrent doucement.

« -Sanji ? »

.

Le renne au nez bleu sortit de l'infirmerie avec une petite mine. Il s'assit autour de la table avec les autres et leur dit son verdict.

« -Sanji va bien, mais il est possible qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-Comment ça ? _Murmura Usopp_. Tu veux dire qu'il peut y passer ?

-Non non ! _Le rassura Chopper_. Quand même pas, pas avec ça. Il a survécu à pire. Je dis juste que je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller.

-C'est de votre faute ça ! _Gronda Nami en pointant Zoro et Luffy_. À cause de vous je vais devoir faire la cuisine ce soir ! Et vous allez payer pour ça ! Disons... 20 000 000 de Berrys chacun !

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ?

-Nami... Et si je reprends du plat tu fais quoi ?

-Je propose qu'on les punisse de manière plus juste. _Suggéra Robin_. Comme par exemple... En privant capitaine-kun d'un repas et en demandant à monsieur le sabreur de veiller sur cook-san. »

Les réactions furent immédiates.

« -Niheiiiiin ? Mais c'est encore pire ! _Hurla Luffy, l'estomac grondant déjà_.

-**QUOI ?** Veiller sur le pervers ? Hors de question. Déjà, j'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire. C'est cet idiot qui a piqué mes altères.

-Chacun y a joué. _Fit Franky lancé dans son rôle de moralisateur_. Vous allez faire exactement ce que Robin-san vous a dit.

-Même si ça doit vous tuer à la tache ! Enfin... Moi je m'en fiche, je suis déjà mort ! Yohohoho ! »

Après un nouveau débat sur la proposition de Robin, ils se mirent d'accord sur son idée et se dispersèrent, essayant de terminer la soirée dans une humeur pas trop maussade.

.

Sanji se réveilla devant un plafond blanc. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il avait mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait hier soir pour avoir autant la gueule de bois ? Normalement, il tenait assez bien l'alcool. Et deuxio, ça, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il se redressa et observa les alentours. Les bouteilles et les pochettes de médicament lui firent penser qu'il était dans une infirmerie. D'ailleurs elle était plutôt petite, ce n'était pas celle du Baratie. Mais bon. Il avait entendu Zeff dire qu'une nouvelle salle était en construction. Ça devait être ça. Son regard tomba alors sur une horloge qui traînait. Merde ! Presque midi ! Il était déjà si tard ?! Le vieux schnoque allait l'étrangler ! Il arrangea sa tenue, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi il dormait habillé, et attrapa la poignée, mais quelqu'un la tourna à sa place. Un homme aussi grand que lui et avec les cheveux verts se tenait derrière l'encadrement. Il vidait tranquillement une bouteille de saké fraîchement ouverte.

« -Ah ! Tiens. Le blond vient de se réveiller. J'en ai enfin fini avec cette stupide corvée. Deux jours à te regarder roupiller ça commençait à me gonfler.

-Pardon, deux jours ? Mais... Vous veilliez sur moi tout ce temps ? Est-ce que vous êtes le nouveau médecin ? J'aurais préféré que ce soit une femme... _Rajouta-t-il pour lui_.

-Désolé de ne pas être à ta convenance ! Pis arrête de faire ton intello avec tes "vous" et ensuite, non, Chopper ne m'a pas prit comme apprenti. C'est parce que mon altère t'a assommé que je suis là. Sinon Nami me rajoutait des dettes en plus.

-Chopper ? Nami ? »

Le jeune homme plongea dans ses réflexions. Il ne connaissait pas les gens dont parlait cet homme, mais il l'avait déjà vu lui quelque part. Soudain, cela le frappa.

« -Ah, ça y est ! Je vous replace ! Vous êtes Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirates ! Primé à 30 000 000 de Berry !

-30 mill... ? Mais t'es carrément à l'ouest ce matin ! T'es dépassé mon pauvre ! Réveille-toi ! Ça fait un moment que j'en suis plus à là.

-Et vous m'avez enlevé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au Baratie et au vieux schnoque ? Pourquoi n'avoir emmené que moi ? PARLEZ ! »

Zoro tourna la tête et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, mais cela n'arrangea rien.

« -Mais c'est qu'il me gonfle le cuistot à la manque avec ses questions débiles ! CHOPPER ! Ramène-toi ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un petit renne déboula dans la pièce. Sanji fut calmé immédiatement.

« -Oh... Il est trop mignon...

-Wah ! _Hurla soudain celui-ci_. Sanji t'es réveillé ! C'est trop chouette ! Idiot, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir que tu me trouves mignon ! »

Le blond fit un bond en arrière en entendant cela.

« -**AAAAAAH ! Il parle ! **C'est quoi ce monstre ? »

Il chercha vivement une autre sortie, et vit la porte derrière lui. Il tourna la poignée et referma à sa suite, la maintenant bloquée pour ne pas qu'ils le suivent.

« -Eh ! Sanji ! _Fit la petite voix étouffée du médecin_. Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?

-Mais quel bakayarô* celui-là ! Bon Chopper, si t'as plus besoin de moi j'vais dormir. »

Sanji leva son regard de la porte, à présent plus facile à garder fermée, et vit... L'océan. L'océan à perte de vue. Pas une trace d'île, pas un pavillon qui annoncerait un quelconque bateau. Rien. Juste le bleu du ciel et de la mer qui se fondaient parfaitement entre eux. Le temps rêvé de tout marin. C'aurait été parfait si cela n'avait pas inquiété le cuisinier plus qu'autre chose.

« -Où ? _Murmura-t-il_. Où est le Baratie ? »

Prit de panique, il hurla de toute ses forces en direction de l'horizon.

« -**ZEFF ! PATTY, CARNE ! RÉPONDEZ ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ? OHÉ ! LE VIEUX SCHNOQUE !** »

Il baissa les bras, voyant que cela ne servait à rien.

« -Vous vous êtes pas fait battre quand même ?

-Yohohoho ! _Rit une voix à coté de lui_. En pleine forme dès le réveil cook-san ? Tu m'as brisé les oreilles... Même si je n'en ai plus, YOHOHOHO ! »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul.

« -**NANIIIIII* **? Un squelette ? Mais c'est quoi ce bateau de fouuuu ? »

Le cuisinier tourna les talons et dérapa dans sa course pour s'en aller. Brook resta interloqué.

« -Sanji ! _L'appela Chopper, alors qu'il fonçait vers lui_. Arrête ! »

Mais il continua, espérant pouvoir passer en sautant par-dessus le petit animal. Chopper utilisa sa Rumble Ball pour prendre forme "humaine" et l'attraper au vol.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? _Cria Sanji alors que deux bras le soulevaient du sol_.

-Du calme ! Pourquoi tu t'agites ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au Baratie ! Vous avez fait du mal à mes nakamas* ?

-Au Baratie ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est nous tes nakamas voyons !

-FAUX ! »

Sanji lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou et Chopper le lâcha.

« -Je ne resterais pas ici ! Je retourne chez moi ! »

Il s'approcha de la rambarde, prêt à sauter, mais eut une hésitation au dernier moment. Et s'il ne trouvait pas de terre ferme ? Il errerait en mer et ce serait pire que quand il était avec Zeff cette fois. Il ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Une paire de bras l'entoura.

« -Sanji ! _Sourit le capitaine_. T'es enfin réveillé ! Tu vas mieux ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir assommé mais tu me pardonnes hein ? »

Le blond prit peur une nouvelle fois en voyant deux bras s'étirer et s'enrouler comme des anguilles autour de lui.

« -Arg mais laissez-moi ! C'est quoi encore ce truc biz... ? »

Il ne finit pas. Tout deux s'étaient heurtés à la rambarde et tombaient dans l'eau. Voyant que le garçon qui l'avait accroché semblait paralysé, il le ramena à la surface, plus par instinct que par amitié. Il devait être un de ces fameux utilisateurs de fruit du démon dont il avait entendu parler.

« -Bah... Merci Sanji... _Chuchota presque Luffy, amorphe_. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi... »

Cela le fit cogiter. Depuis le début, ceux qu'il avait rencontré l'appelaient par son prénom et n'avaient pas essayé une seule fois de l'attaquer. Il devait se calmer. Peut-être qu'ils en savaient plus que lui ? Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis ? Quelqu'un lui jeta une échelle en corde. S'ils savaient comment il s'appelait, ils avaient sans doute parlé à Zeff. Il n'y avait que Roronoa qui l'inquiétait. Il ne les attaquerait donc pas, mais garderait ses distances.

« -Ça va ? _Lui demanda une rousse_.

-Heu... Oui. Merci mademoiselle.

-Mademoiselle ? Il y a un moment que tu ne m'avais plus appelée comme ça Sanji-kun. »

Elle lui tendit la main, mais il remonta tout seul et déposa son lourd fardeau sur le pont. Il se recula, laissant de l'espace entre lui, la rousse, le renne et le squelette qui venait de les rejoindre.

« -Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _L'interrogea Chopper_. On n'est plus tes amis ?

-Désolé. _Répondit le cuisinier_. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de vous. »

.

.

.

*Teme = Enfoiré

*Bakayarô = Espèce de con

*Nani ? = Quoi ?

*Nakamas = Amis/Coéquipiers


End file.
